A Social Worker's Life, As A Witch
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: Paige never quit her job as a social worker.One day she meets a girl named Molly and finds out something about her.Paige will have to help the girl out.Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Paige Matthews sat in her office. She was a social worker and tomorrow she was meeting with a girl and her parents. Apparently the girl's father abused her or so some people thought, that's how Paige had gotten to meet her tomorrow. The girl was only about twelve. Phoebe was at work as an advice columnist. Piper was at the manor. And if Leo orbed in here saying someone was being attacked then Paige was gonna throw something across the room. But lately her sisters and Leo had quit doing that. Probably because they knew how important this job was to her. Paige headed to the manor for lunch break. She wanted to see if anything evil had popped up yet to make her day. When she walked through the door there was silence.  
  
"Hello?" Paige yelled.  
  
"Up here, Paige!" Piper yelled from upstairs, probably the attic.  
  
They could be up in the attic because there was a demon to fight. But Paige really hoped not. She headed upstairs to the attic. When she walked in there was a demon inside a sort of force field thing. The crystals they had used before had created the force field.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Paige asked Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, were just having a bit of fun," Phoebe said.  
  
Then Leo orbed in and threw his hands up. "Piper, you need to be careful, you now you're pregnant," he said.  
  
"Oh, stop worrying. Besides, if I get hurt, the baby will just heal me," Piper said.  
  
"And what about Phoebe or Paige getting hurt?" Leo asked.  
  
"That's what you're here for, Leo," Phoebe said.  
  
"What is this demon doing here anyway?" Paige asked.  
  
Piper and Phoebe just looked at each other.  
  
"Alright, we wanted to kick a demon's ass! There hasn't been any activity with the demons going on for a while now," Piper said.  
  
Leo shook his head. "Fine. How about you just blow him up then Piper."  
  
Piper kicked a crystal out of the way and blew the demon up.  
  
"There, are you happy?" Piper asked.  
  
"Very," Leo said.  
  
"So Paige, how's work going?" Phoebe asked Paige.  
  
"Pretty good. Tomorrow I meet with a girl named Molly and her parents. That should be fun," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, but you're helping people everyday."  
  
"Yeah, but I have a weird feeling about this girl. I'm not sure what it is," Paige said.  
  
"Guess you'll find out tomorrow then," Phoebe said. 


	2. Before The Meeting

Paige was running around the manor, trying to remember if she forgot anything. Then Leo stopped her by grabbing her arms.  
  
"Leo, what are you doing? I have to go to work," Paige said.  
  
"Paige, you have everything you need. You have no need to be nervous, you'll do great," Leo said.  
  
Paige relaxed and said,"Thanks, Leo. Now I know I'll do good."  
  
Leo smiled and orbed off. Paige let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She went into the kitchen to say goodbye to her sisters. Piper was there.  
  
"Hey. Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"She went to work. Aren't you supposed to be at work too?" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah I just wanted to say bye to my sister," Paige said.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," Piper said as Paige left.  
  
"See ya!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Good luck Paige," Leo's voice said from all around her.  
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
Paige left and got into her VW. She was meeting Molly and her parents today. No body was exactly sure what was going on with them, but Paige was gong to find out. When she got there, she was just in time. Which was good because Paige had been late too many times before. There was still a little time before they got here, so Paige went over everything she had been told about Molly. She was just twelve and her parents didn't ever really let her outside. That was weird because any other kids who were that age were usually outside a lot. Maybe she would ask about that when they got here. But Paige did know ones thing about this meeting, it was going to be very interesting. 


	3. Molly

Paige sat and got ready. Then somebody knocked. Paige looked up to see a man and woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you?" Paige asked.  
  
"The lady outside said you were Paige Matthews. That is you right?" the man said very nicely.  
  
"Yes that's me. Paige Matthews. You must be.?" Paige broke off.  
  
"Oh. Molly's parents. I'm Richard. This is my wife, Jessica," Jason said.  
  
"I'm Molly," Molly said from behind her parents.  
  
"Hi, Molly. I'm Paige," Paige said, holding her hand out.  
  
Molly shook it and smiled. "Hi Paige. I like your name," Molly said.  
  
"Well thank you. I like yours too. Now, you're twelve right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. But I must say, I have no idea why we're here," Richard said.  
  
"Please sit down," Paige said, walking behind her desk and sitting down.  
  
They all sat down. "I'm sorry I have to ask this, but have you ever .hurt Molly in any way?" Paige asked Molly's parents.  
  
"How can you ask that?" Richard yelled, standing up.  
  
"Jason, please," Jessica said.  
  
"They're not my real parents," Molly said quietly.  
  
"How dare you say that, you freak!" Richard yelled.  
  
"Please keep your voice down sir," Paige said.  
  
"I was adopted by them," Molly said.  
  
"No one mentioned that to me," Paige said.  
  
"Because she is our daughter!" Richard said.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs..," Paige began, but she forgot their last names.  
  
"Seal," Richard said.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Seal, will you please step outside for a minute?" Paige asked.  
  
"No! She is our daughter and we will not leave her with you!" Richard said.  
  
"Richard, please. It will only be a minute, right?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They went outside, having an argument.  
  
"They always do that," Molly said.  
  
"Does your dad ever get so mad at your mom that he hurts you physically?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes. Only sometimes though."  
  
Paige wrote something down.  
  
"It's only because they can't handle what and who I am," Molly whispered.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Can I show you something?" Molly asked, getting up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Molly held out her hand in front of a pencil holder Paige had on her desk. It moved in a blue light, just like Paige could do. 


	4. Being Different

"That's why they don't like me. They think I'm a freak," Molly said.  
  
"You're not a freak. I'm just like you. Watch," Paige said," Pencil holder!"  
  
The pencil holder appeared in her hand. She set it back down.  
  
"I knew you were like me from the second I walked in the door," Molly said.  
  
"I want you to keep in touch with me. If you're in trouble, I want you to call this number," Paige said, giving her a piece of paper with her home number and cell number.  
  
Molly nodded and went outside. Her parents cam back in.  
  
"Can we go now?" Richard asked.  
  
"Mr. Seal, I know what your can do. I know it's scary, but do you know who her real parents are?" Paige said.  
  
"No. Someone left her on our doorstep. Then as she was getting older she was showing these weird powers. We were scared. We didn't know what to do, so we just didn't let her outside or anything," Richard said.  
  
"I will take care of it. But first, I have to ask, do you want her to live with you anymore?" Paige asked.  
  
"We love her, it's just, we don't know what she is," Jessica said.  
  
"I might be able to find special place for her if you don't want her."  
  
Richard and Jessica looked at each other.  
  
"Why don't you take Molly home and spend some time with her. I gave her two phone numbers where to reach me. If you decide, call me and let me know," Paige said, getting up and holding her hand out.  
  
"Thank you Paige. I don't know what we would have done without you," Richard said, shaking her hand.  
  
"It's no problem," Paige said, shaking Jessica's hand.  
  
Molly waved goodbye and they left. Maybe Leo knew of someplace where Molly could go and learn how to control her powers better. She had a feeling Molly's parents might not want her because of what she was. Paige knew how Molly must feel. Paige had been in that position before too. Paige was still shocked by what she had just learned about Molly. It was possible her father was Whitelighter and her mother a witch. It was like Paige's parents. Paige would have to go home and tell her sisters about this. But after work, she didn't want to get in trouble again for leaving. She wanted to talk to them in person in case anyone were to hear her talking on the phone. 


	5. Asking Leo

That day after work Paige headed home. When she got there Phoebe was already home from her work.  
  
"Leo!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Why are you calling for Leo?" Phoebe asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Leo! I just need him," Paige said, answering Phoebe's question.  
  
"Leo! You have no idea how annoying it is to be pregnant! I keep blowing things up," Piper yelled, coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, okay. I have about fifty people calling me right now. Paige, you first," Leo said, orbing in.  
  
"Paige! How about your wife!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Sorry, honey. But Paige's is more important right now," Leo said.  
  
Piper threw up her hands and accidentally blew up something.  
  
"That's what I'm taking about," Piper said.  
  
"I'm sorry honey."  
  
"Okay, hi. I'm Paige, I have a problem," Paige said, holding up her hand.  
  
"Go ahead," Leo said.  
  
"Well, I met with Molly today, and you'll never guess what she is," Paige said.  
  
"Does eh have powers?" Leo asked.  
  
"How did you now?" Paige asked.  
  
"I just guessed. Go on," Leo said.  
  
"Anyways, her parents know, and they're afraid of her. They won't let her go outside or anything. She showed me and Leo, she can move things just like me," Paige said.  
  
"How can she be a White lighter?" Leo asked.  
  
"She's not. I'm guessing one of her parents was a White lighter and the other one a witch. Just like my parents."  
  
"Can she orb?"  
  
"I think she's too young to try."  
  
"Are you going to help her?"  
  
"I was kind of wondering if you would. Maybe you could check with Elders and see if there'd any place she could go."  
  
"I can try. I'll be back," Leo said, orbing out.  
  
"What about me?" Piper yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'll check with the Elders for you too and see if there's any way you can get over this," Leo said from around them.  
  
"Thank you. That's all I wanted," Piper said, happy.  
  
Paige felt better too. She knew Leo would find some place Molly could go. 


	6. Desicions

Paige headed to work the next day. Still no word from Leo. She was in her office when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said into it.  
  
"Paige? This is Richard," Richard said from the other side.  
  
"Hello how is Molly?" she asked.  
  
"She's doing good now that her secret is out. So are we. You said to call you if we decided what to do with her," Richard said.  
  
"Have you made a decision?" she asked.  
  
"We wanted to ask if you found one of those places for Molly."  
  
"I have someone on that right now."  
  
"We were wondering if when you find a place and she goes there, we could still go to see her. We don't want to lose her or not be able to talk to her again," Richard said.  
  
"I can certainly ask. I'll call you back as soon as I have an answer to that," Paige said, saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
At least they wanted to be in Molly's life. That was very good. Now she just had to see if they would stick around when they saw the place Molly might go. Of course, Paige didn't even know what the place would look like. But she did know Leo wouldn't let her down.  
  
Leo was talking to the Elders about the current situation.  
  
"Paige says Molly is only twelve and she doesn't know the full extent to her powers," Leo told them.  
  
"I'm sure we could find a place or her. We'll call you here when we talk to one the places and see about getting her in. But with her current situation I'm sure someone will accept her," one said.  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it," Leo said, standing up.  
  
"Your wife will get over the problem she is having now. It's just one symptom of being magical and carrying a magical baby," the same man said.  
  
Leo bowed his head, thankful that he didn't have to say anything about it. That was good that she would get over it soon. Leo orbed out. Now he needed to find Paige and tell her what he got so far, which wasn't a whole lot, only that they would be finding a place soon.  
  
Molly was practicing like Paige had suggested. Maybe one day she could be like Paige. Her parents had told her she could practice but only if she shut her door in her room. Molly was thankful that her parents were actually letting her express herself and her powers. It was cool to have someone like Paige to talk to about stuff like this. 


	7. The Search Continues

Leo went to the kitchen where Piper was.  
  
"Hi, is Paige around?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Nope, she's still at work for about another hour," Piper said.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sure. Just peachy."  
  
"Peachy? You sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"Paige has more important problems. Did the Elders find some place for Molly to go?"  
  
"They're looking for some place. They also said that this is just another stage in your pregnancy. Or your magical pregnancy."  
  
"Did they? Did you ask about it or did they just tell you?" Piper asked.  
  
"They told me. But I was going to ask them after I asked about Molly," Leo said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"The Elders are calling me. I've got to go. I love you," Leo said, orbing.  
  
"Love you too!" Piper said.  
  
When Leo got "Up There", the first thing his eyes went to was a little girl, Molly.  
  
"Why did you bring her here? She's only twelve," Leo said.  
  
"Hey, you're here to talk about me, so why can't I be here?" Molly said.  
  
"Leo, welcome back so soon," an Elder, Hepha said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Hepha," Leo said.  
  
"And she may be only twelve, but she has a very interesting future ahead of her," Hepha said.  
  
"Have you seen her future?"  
  
"Only a little, but not much."  
  
"Have you found a place for her yet?" Leo asked.  
  
"We're still working on that. What have the parents decided? Are they going to continue seeing her?" Hepha asked.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to talk to Paige yet, so I don't know."  
  
"Very well. When you find out please notify me."  
  
"What are you going to do with Molly? Surely her parents will know she's gone," Leo said.  
  
"Not at all," Hepha waved his hand and Molly disappeared in blue lights, headed back to her home.  
  
Then Leo orbed, back to his home. When he got there Paige was walking in the door.  
  
"Paige, the Elders are looking for a place for Molly to stay," Leo told her.  
  
"That's great! Thank you so much Leo," Paige said.  
  
"Did Molly's parents decide on what they were doing yet?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. Molly's father called me today and told me they'd like to see her at where ever she's going," Paige said.  
  
"That's good. How does Molly feel about all this?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Elder's summoned her before I came. She stayed the whole time. She seemed like she wanted to be a part of this," Leo responded.  
  
"I told her to practice her powers," Paige said.  
  
"I'm sure the Elder's will find a nice school," Piper said.  
  
Paige and Leo nodded at that. 


End file.
